Rosie was her
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: When Jack Frost visits North he knows something is wrong. It just so happens to be the day he died. The Doctor suddenly appears at the Pole with a plan to help Jack. Watch as the Doctor takes Jack on an adventure through his sister's life to show how much he meant to her. Will Jack find a way to make his sister believe in him again? Tenth Doctor. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hi, I was planning on updating an actual story but wrote this instead! There is many Doctor Who stuff hidden in this fic, just to let you know a lot of it has to do with the 50th anniversary! So keep an eye out for those.**

**This takes place two years after Rise of the Guardians movie. A few weeks after Rose companion.**

**No Jack's sister is not named after any of the companions, didn't realize the similarity until today, I've been planning this for a month.**

**Don't own anything copyrighted in this fic.**

**Review and read my other stories!**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

North heard a knock on his study door, then in burst a yeti, going on about the workshop. North sighed and followed the yeti out to the workshop main floor.

"Jack?" North looked down at the young winter spirit with confusion, usually Jack only came when he was called to the Pole, not ever on his own free will. This greatly confused, and delighted, the old Russian.

"Uh, hi..."

"What's wrong?" The Russian asked, seeing panic flash in the young boy's eyes.

"It's... you know... that..." He trailed off, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Oh, right... well, if you need anything I'm working in my study." North left the boy alone in the workshop.

* * *

North sighed as he shut the door to his study, he didn't know what to do, so he began to pace.

An hour past of North's passing and still he had no plan, no clue what he was going to do. He let out a heavy sigh and sank into a comfy chairs in his office, closed his eyes and started to relax. Ten seconds later an odd woosh, shoosh, and voosh sound coming from the middle of the room, snapping North into action. He jumped up and pulled out his duel swords, holding them at the ready position.

Suddenly a blue police box materialized in the middle of the room.

"Can it be?" North asked himself, he had only seen this box once, and that was a very, very long time ago.

The door was thrown open and a man stumbled out of the box. He wore a blue suit that matched the color of the box, he had brown hair and black glasses on.

"Uh, Doctor?" North asked cautiously.

The man turned and saw North, he stood up straight and waved cheerfully, "Hello Santa!" the time lord greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm endeavoring, exploring, adventuring really." The doctor said in his rushed tone.

"You're lost?"  
"Complete and utter lostness."

"Oh, Oh!" North exclaimed happily as an imaginary ding and imaginary light bulb appeared.

"'Oh'? I love it when others go 'Oh'!" The doctor looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Want to help me help Jack?"

"Jack Frost? I'd love to! Tell me the plan!" North explained his plan to the doctor, the time lord's eyes getting wide with excitement and the Russian spoke.

"Alright!" The Doctor rushed to the door, "Oh Jack!" He sang as he headed out to the workshop.

Jack looked over to North and stared at the odd man with confusion, how did he sneak past the yetis? "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, well not personally, we've had a conversation once but that is in your future and you aren't going to like it! But that's all wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey stuff..."

"Right, North, can I freeze him?"

"No."

"Well, who is he?"

"I'm the doctor, you can call me; Doctor, Doc, Professor, British-man, British-one, You or Hey-you-don't-touch-that. I prefer the first one though." He introduced on one breath.

"Alright... Why is he here?"

"To help!" North and the Doctor cheered.

"With?"

"You!" The Doctor dragged Jack to the TARDIS and then pushed him inside.

Jack let out a stunned gasp, it was bigger on the inside!

"Yeah, I get that alot. This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Yes it's bigger on the inside. Yes it does have wi-fi, a kitchen, bedrooms and eight bathrooms. The nearest is down that hall, eighth door on your left, once through that door go down that hall and at the very end will be a door, go through it singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' and you will end up in the pool room, walk to the far end of the room and you will go through that door and that is the bathroom!" He took a large breath then continued, "Then if you have any other questions ask and yes the TARDIS is powered by a dying star. Now to the past!" The doctor ran around like crazy pulling levers, pushing buttons and ranting about pears and he tried to fly the TARDIS.

"Uh, do you know how to fly this?" Jack asked as the TARDIS made a sudden lurch.

"Not at all, I failed the driving test." The Doctor said as he continued to pull levers.

"You failed a driving test?"

"Yes, now make the most of it."

"Alright."

After a few more minutes of lurches and flashing lights they landed.

"Alright, get out."

"Where are we?" Jack asked as he was shoved out the door by the Doctor.

"Right on time, look." The Doctor pointed out in front of them, Jack knew this scene all too well. This was the moment he died.

At that very moment a brown haired Jack Overland fell through the ice, leaving his younger sister all alone in the cold December afternoon.

The girl rushed forward and started talking to the hole, as if Jack Overland would come out of it any second and start laughing, but he didn't. She stood at the hole for over an hour pleading with it to bring Jack back to her.

She turned and raced up the hill, straight at the Doctor and Jack Frost. She stumbled, not realising she still had skates on and fell on her face, into the cold snow. She quickly pulled her skates off and pulled her shoes on. She then continued to run up the hill.

"D-doctor..." Jack choked out, he hadn't realised that he had been crying over what he had seen.

"I know she's coming." The doctor said, he made no sign that he was going to hide or get out of the girl's way. Suddenly she ran right into the Doctor, literally, and fell on the ground with a thud.

"Sir! You've gotta help me!" She cried as she picked herself off of the ground and began tugging on the Doctor's arm.

"Hold on, little one." The Doctor sighed.

"No! My brother's in trouble, you've gotta help him!" She wailed, but did as the Doctor asked and stopped tugging on his arm.

"I'm sorry, your brother cannot be saved from under the ice-"

"Of course he can! You have to help me!"

"Let me finish, he cannot be saved because he is not under the ice anymore." The Doctor crouched down to be at eye level with the girl and spoke in a much softer tone, "In fact, he is right behind me." He smiled as he pointed at Jack who instantly gasped. He had no idea that the Doctor was going to try to make his sister believe in him.

"No he's not! Jack's under the ice and I need to save him!" She was sobbing now, she looked miserable, the sun was sinking into the ground and she was running out of time to save her brother.

"Doctor, let her go back to the village." Jack whispered.

"Alright, how about I walk you back to the village so you can get help there?" The Doctor offered.

"Okay, but he have to hurry." She sniffled and led the way back to the village, the Doctor and Jack following.

* * *

Once back in the TARDIS Jack wandered around, avoiding conversation. Finally, after two hours of moping around he came back to the main part of the TARDIS and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Can we go home now?"

"Uh no, not exactly." The Doctor laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I, uh... I can only go forward a few years."

"How many?" Jack raised an eyebrow, wasn't this his machine and he couldn't even get to the right time period.

"Four."

"What?" Only four years in the future? That was bad, really bad, it would take like, four hundred times to get back to the present.

"Well, I need to figure out what's wrong with Sexy here. It's okay though, we needed to go four years in the future anyway..." They headed to their destination.

Once they landed, Jack stepped out and was surprised to see that it was spring, and the children he used to know as toddlers were older, taller and playing a game he invented. The game involved a small item in the middle of the village then all of the players hid until someone shouted the secret word then they would rush to the object and see who could get there first and that person got to choose the next game, simple. This was one of Rosie's favorite games.

Jack smiled at the memory as he sat and watched the children ran forward and a small blonde girl grabbed the small spoon that was the item. All the children were laughing and having a great time, but something was wrong in Jack's eyes. Where was his sister?

"So, you noticed that she's not here?" The Doctor asked as he stood next to Jack, arms crossed and he gave a small sigh.

"Where is she?"

"Well, why don't you follow him?" The doctor pointed at at a boy, about thirteen years old, who was running to a small wooden house. Jack glided behind the boy as he entered the house. He had messy brown hair and large green eyes. He was short for his age. In his hand he had a small red flower, a rose.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Overland!" He greeted with a cheery smile. The older woman turned from what she was cooking over the small oven in the kitchen and smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Well, hello David! What are you doing here?"

"I have a present for the birthday girl!" He held up the small rose with a blush.

"Oh, how sweet! Well, she's in her room. Try being gentle, she's still not over Jack's death."

"Really? That was three and a half years ago."

"It takes time to heal the wound. That and love." The woman smiled sadly, though she quickly went back to her cheery self, "Will you also bring her this?" The woman handed the boy a small plate with a small cookie on it.

"Okay!" He took the plate and then walked into the girl's room. Jack followed, a look of curiosity plastered on his face.

The boy entered the room to see the girl sitting on the floor, sewing something.

"A present for the birthday girl!" He called out a moment after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh, hi, David..." She said quietly, never looking up.

"Your mom made you a cookie and I got you a present..." He said shyly as he held out the rose.

"YOU LIKE MY SISTER?!" Jack called out in shock, if he wasn't invisible he would so teach this punk a lesson.

"Really? Why did you do that?" The girl asked, putting the sewing stuff down and standing to look at the blushing boy.

"Well, it's your birthday and I thought you might like something from a friend."

"... But I have no friends..." The girl asked with complete confusion. Jack floated over to stand next to the two talking children, maybe he didn't need to teach the kid a lesson.

"Sure you do! I'm your friend, and I'm sure Lily would be your friend if you would come outside with me." The boy smiled sweetly and grabbed the girl by the arm, "Common! Let's go!" He pulled a reluctant girl behind him. Once outside he pulled her over to a small group of twelve and thirteen year olds who were arguing over something.

"Hello, guy, I brought a birthday girl with me!" David said, interrupting the argument. He pulled the girl closer to the group and waited for someone to say something. Jack just stood there, watching with interest.

Finally a tall blonde girl with blue eyes and a bright smile walked over to Jack's sister. "Happy birthday kiddo! How old are you? Ten? Elven?" She asked. Jack's sister glared at her, then the blonde laughed sweetly, like a bunch of tiny bells ringing, "Kidding! I know you're turning twelve! My name's Lily by the way!" She smiled again.

"Uh, hi." Jack's sister said, her eyes never leaving the ground. She turned to David and spoke quietly, "I've gotta go now, thanks for the rose." She rushed back to her house.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor suddenly appeared behind Jack.

"Sure..." Jack followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS and sat on the floor.

"What's wrong, Jack?" The Doctor asked, sitting on the ground next to the winter spirit.

"I caused her to shut herself out, all alone in her room."

"Jack, I haven't shown you all of it yet."

"You said you were going to help, so far it's not working!" Jack then flew to the ceiling and hovered while the Doctor tried to fix his mess.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Jack sighed as he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the village; it changed, a lot.

"Four years in the future. Your sister is sixteen and right over there." He pointed over to where an average sized teenage girl with long brown hair stood facing a small teenage boy with messy brown hair.

"With David?" Jack guessed as he shot an angry glare at the Doctor. The Doctor made a motion with his hands to show that he wanted Jack to get close enough to hear the conversation.

"Please?"

"No David!"

"But I-"

"But I don't want anyone in my life right now. Jackie's gone, Papa's gone and Mama's going. I can't handle another person right now." The girl stormed away, leaving a disappointed David behind her. Jack followed his sister as she stormed into the village, and straight towards the Doctor.

She ran into the time lord, literally, before heaving a heavy sigh, "Not you again!"

"That's one way to greet a person." The Doctor chuckled.

"I don't want to hear it. Jackie's gone and you told me so." The girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Doctor shook his head disappointedly. "Not true, I said that Jack wasn't under the ice. He's standing right next to me, you've just got to believe."

"I can't believe in anything anymore. I have to go take care of my Mama." With that the girl pushed past the time lord and continued in her hurried walk home, walking straight through Jack.

"Common, back into the TARDIS, I've got one more thing to show you. But you'll like it." This time the Doctor sounded truly disappointed about Jack's sister not believing him.

* * *

"Alright Jack, here we are!" The Doctor shoved the winter spirit out the door and into the village. It look different than last time, it had been decorated with snowmen, bonfires and a whole lot of chairs.

"What is this?" Jack asked, taking a breath in. He could smell fresh bread baking, and frosting on a cake. He saw that a small aisle was shoveled out of the snow and made a piled up between the aisle and chairs.

"A wedding, your sister's." With that the Doctor slipped back into the TARDIS to wait. Jack took a hesitant step towards a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and wearing the prettiest wedding gown he had ever seen and she held roses in her hand. Another woman with blonde hair and a blue dress fussed over the first woman's hair.

"You look so pretty. David sure is a lucky man." She gushed, her blonde hair had fallen out of place and the first reached out to push it behind the second's ear.

"Lily, I am truly honored to have you as a best friend." She smiled sweetly. Lily gave a large smile in return and gave Jack's sister a tight squeeze.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time, not since Jack." Lily let her go and ran back up to the alter.

"Right, not since then..." Jack's sister murmured, she looked up and gasped. "He's here, the one with the blue box... That means..." She looked around excitedly.

Jack knew what he had to do now, he walked right up to his sister, until he stood behind her and said one simple thing: "Rosie?"

Rosie turned around and choked on a sob, she saw him.

"Rosie!" Jack cheered again as he wrapped his younger sister in a tight hug. She didn't hug back, she didn't move, she stood there in his hug, frozen in shock and disbelief.

"J-jackie? How are you alive?"

"That's not important, all that matters is that I have been here this whole time, the man with the box was right all along! Most importantly, even if no one can see me I'm still here to walk you down the aisle." Jack smiled his signature smile and Rosie smiled back with her huge grin.

"I'd love that Jackie!" She responded, tears flowing from her eyes at the fact that her brother wasn't dead and he had been with her the whole time.

Jack held out his hand and Rosie took it with a smile, together they walked down the aisle.

* * *

After the wedding Jack was ready to go home. He had found out from Rosie, or Rose as she was called now, that the day of the wedding was the day he died. Rose had picked that day because she wanted on of her relatives there in spirit, and it worked.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Rose called as she saw her brother leaving.

"I have to go home now, back to where I came from. I'm from the future."

"Just give me an answer than. Why did you come from the future? Why not from the present...my present?"

"Well, I didn't remember..." Jack said cautiously, he didn't want to tell the woman too much.

"Forgot what?"

"Everything, my past, who I was... who you were..."

"Then how did you remember?" She asked, she didn't seem angry or hurt, just curious.

"The Tooth Fairy."

"Oh. Jack?"

"Yes, Rosie?" Jack turned and as he turned to face his sister she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

**Rosie was her name. **


End file.
